All Worth It
by Amulet Lynx
Summary: A day like no other, Amu sits in a cafe and listen's to Utau's worries. But who will listen to Amu's worries pertaining a certain someone? After he misunderstands her? Will she be able to tell him how she feels?


**I don't know if the summary relates to the story. Does it? Eh, oh well. Sorry~**

 **I do not own Shugo Chara and it's characters... sad. Enjoy! ~ Amulet Lynx**

* * *

 **All Worth It:**

The cafe was noisy, but not too loud, nor was it too quiet. It was just fine. Everyone was chatting with their company, as they sat and waited for their snacks and beverages to come.

A girl with mid- length pink hair was sitting in a chair and sipping her green tea frappe as she listened to the girl in front of her talk about her various problems. The girl who was talking away had long platinum blonde hair tied in two ponytails, which was flying everywhere, as she ranted on and on about her older brother.

"Afterwards you know what happened Amu?" She said and Amu shook her head. "He walked into the room and announced that I should just go to my room like a good girl because he was coming over, with a smirk. A SMIRK! It's as if he already knew! Was I really being that obvious?" She ranted on and Amu nodded slightly, before scanning the cafe, quickly.

"Well the way you act whenever he's around makes it pretty obvious." Amu said and then added. "It's okay Utau."

"It's not!" Utau yelled and then sipped her latte vigorously. "Anyway what's going on with you?"

"What?" Amu asked, as she stared at her confused.

"I mean you've been acting really fidgety and nervous since we got here." Utau said and then leaned forward, staring into Amu's eyes, with suspicion. "What's going on?"

"What are talking about?" Amu said nervously, while sipping her frappe, carefully. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, it seems as though you're hiding something." Utau said, glaring into Amu's eyes. After a while of intense staring, she looked away and looked anywhere but into the blonde girl's eyes.

"Amu." Utau said sternly and Amu sighed, stopped sipping her frappe and sat up straight.

"I'm really not hiding anything." she said and Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now." she said and Amu nodded. "Okay, I'll call Ikuto and get his opinion on this." Utau smiled evilly and took out her phone, while Amu sat there with a blank face, but her eyes were all over the place.

"O-okay, call him." She said and crossed her arms, turning the other way, while her eyes was still on the phone. Utau nodded, and was about to press down, when Amu snatched away the phone.

"Fine." Amu said, dejected as she leaned back into her seat and sighed. "I'll tell you. Just don't make such a big deal about it."

"Okay." Utau said and waited. "I'm waiting."

"Well you see… um… I recently found out that" Amu blushed profoundly as she fiddled her fingers. "About me… Ah!"

Amu wasn't able to finish what she was about to say, when someone blew on her ear. She blushed red and grabbed her ear, turning around to see who the culprit was. She scowled at the tall blue-haired boy in front of her, who simply smirked in return.

"Yo." he said as he sat down in the seat next to the red pinkette.

"Hinamori's so red." Kukai laughed out, as he sat down next to the fuming Utau.

"Ugh, why did you guys have to come now." Utau complained and Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"Well you said that we had to come exactly at the time that we had arranged or else you would kill us." Kukai said and Utau glared.

"So you decide to finally listen to me." Utau asked.

"Alright, alright, no fighting. What do you guys want?" Amu asked as she was finally able to calm down. "I'll order it."

"Chocolate mocha." Ikuto said.

"Caramel frappe." Kukai said and she nodded.

"Kukai, come with me. We have some things to discuss." Amu ordered and he nodded, standing up and following her.

"Things to discuss?" Utau asked. "What kind of things?"

"Beats me." Ikuto replied and Utau scowled.

"Onii-san." Utau said sweetly and Ikuto stared at her, with an eyebrow raised and then leaned back into the chair, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmmmmm why the 'Onii-san'? You only use it when you need something." He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Utau asked and Ikuto nodded. "You know Amu as much as I do right? Maybe even more."

"Pretty much, why?" Ikuto asked.

"So you must know-" Utau started but then was cut off.

"What Amu is hiding?" he interrupted and she nodded.

"Do you think Amu and Kukai are dating?" Utau mumbled and Ikuto stared at her for a while, before laughing out loud.

"What?" Utau asked.

"You really are obvious." he said.

"Well not my fault for being obvious!" Utau yelled. "You guys said to be more honest!"

 **~All Worth It~**

After a while, Amu and Kukai came back with the drinks. Amu was grinning and Kukai was red.

"What happened?" Utau asked suspiciously and they both shook their heads.

"Nothing much." Amu said and then nudged Kukai in the side. "Come on, tell her." she mumbled.

"Tell me what?" Utau asked and Amu smiled.

"Something special." Amu said with a wink and after seeing their actions, Utau's hand clenched into a fist.

"… You guys are dating?" She asked and the two of them looked at her in shock. She blushed and then looked down. "That's what you wanted to say right?" Utau said and confirmed it when she heard their silence.

She looked up at them and faked a smile. "I'm glad f-" All of a sudden, Amu, Kukai and Ikuto burst out laughing.

"W-what?" Utau asked in shock.

"What… are you… talking... about." Amu said in between laughs.

"But, but you said that you had to tell me something." Utau said. "And your face from before when you were all fidgety-"

"That's something else." Amu said, dismissing the idea. "Besides Kukai is too slow to be my type."

"Excuse me!" Kukai yelled and everyone ignored him.

"Okay, okay." Utau said. "So what did you want to tell me?" Amu pushed Kukai forwards, towards Utau.

"Um… Well… you see… there's something that I always… wanted to tell you." Kukai said fidgeting with a red face.

At the sidelines, Amu and Ikuto sighed, as they couldn't stand to see the sight in front of them, anymore. "Tell her already!" They both yelled.

"I know I know." Kukai said. "This takes time you know."

"No it doesn't, you just gotta say it. Don't worry or anything like that." Ikuto said.

"Oh yeah, have you ever had to say it to someone?" Kukai asked and Ikuto stayed silent for a while before answering.

"Well no, but its easy. Look." Ikuto said and then turned to Amu. "Amu I like you, go out with me." After Ikuto said those words, the 3 people stared at him in surprise. Amu stared at him in surprise, as a blush appeared on her face.

"… Ah… okay." She said, blushing and smiled softly. After seeing Amu's face, Utau understood what she was going to tell her, before.

After that Ikuto turned to Kukai and crossed his arms. "See how easy that was?" Ikuto said.

"Well it's not that easy for me, okay." Kukai and Utau began to blush a lot, after she understood what was going on.

"Kukai!" Utau yelled blushing and he looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't turn him down or anything.

"I really like you." She said blushing, as she stared at him. "Will you go out with me?"

"… Yes." Kukai said softly and the two of them stared at the floor, as the blush spread across their faces even more and Amu and Ikuto sighed in relief. As they stared at the two happily, Amu glanced at Ikuto and blushed a little.

"You're such a coward." Ikuto said and Kukai glared at him.

"Shut up." He said.

 **~All Worth It~**

Afterwards it became dark and the 4 separated, each going a certain way. "Have to go to the studio in order to record my new song." Utau said and Ikuto nodded. "Therefore I'll be staying at Sanjo-san's house overnight, tell our parents, onii-san." Utau said and Ikuto nodded.

"I'm staying over at Nagi's house anyway, so I'll walk you there." Kukai said.

"Bye Amu. See you later." Utau said and then walked over to her, patting her shoulder. "Good luck." Amu blushed and Utau winked as she waved bye.

"Let's go, Amu." Ikuto said and Amu nodded, coming out of her trance and followed after him. On the way to her house, the two of them walked in awkward silence after what had happened in the cafe.

"Ikuto." Amu said and he replied with a 'hmm'. "About what you said in the cafe." When he heard that phrase, he froze and then slowly looked back at her.

"Oh yeah, about that. "I'm sorry. It was the only way to make Kukai confess. Don't worry I'll never say it again, since I know that you like Tadase." Amu nodded and looked down.

"Hmmm. Liking someone is so strange isn't it?" Amu asked and Ikuto looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked and Amu smiled.

"When you like someone, you get so happy just by being near them, but at the same time it's so frustrating, you want to pull out your hair." Amu said and Ikuto nodded slowly. "But I guess in the end, it's all worth it."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked, not being able to comprehend what she was saying. Amu stopped and looked at his back painfully. Hearing the foot steps stop behind him, Ikuto stopped and looked back. "Amu?" he asked.

"Ikuto." She said confidently and turned around looking at the moon. "What you said about me liking Tadase. You're wrong. It is true that there's someone I like. But it's not Tadase." Amu said and Ikuto looked at her in surprise.

"Then?" he asked, and his eyes widened, his breath hitching, as she turned around and smiled. The light illuminated off her so beautifully, it made her look heavenly. "It's you."

After hearing her confession, Ikuto was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe what he heard. After a while he let out a genuine smile, which made Amu freeze and walked towards her, enveloping her in his embrace, surprising her.

"I-Ikuto. What are you doing?" She asked as a blush spread across her face.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. Now that I have you. I won't let you go" Ikuto said as he smiled. "I love you Amu." Amu wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"I love you too, Ikuto." They separated from the embrace, and he slowly leaned down. Amu closed her eyes and after what seemed forever, their lips came into contact. They both wanted the moment to live on forever.

Nothing could be perfect, as they melted into each other. They walked hand in hand, the rest of the way, relishing in each other's presence.

"Ikuto." Amu asked and he looked down at his beloved. "What do couples do?" She asked so innocently, tilting her head to the side. After hearing the question, Ikuto smirked and leaned down, nuzzling her neck.

"W-what are you doing Ikuto!" Amu said and Ikuto smirked against her neck.

"Well obviously, this is what couples do." He said and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "And this." He kissed her ear and she flinched, as a blush spread profoundly.

"I-Ikuto." she stuttered and shut her eyes tightly. He grinned evilly and bit her ear. She let out a yell and pushed him away, holding her ear.

"Y-you." She said as he stuck out a tongue, as he ran away and she ran after him. "Perverted cat!"

 **~All Worth It~**

Liking someone is strange, yet blissful. You get to experience all sort of feelings. You get so happy just by being near them, but at the same time it's so frustrating, you want to pull out your hair. But when you see their smile, in the end it's all worth it.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading~ Amulet Lynx**


End file.
